crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-230
SCP-230, also known as the Happiest Man Alive, is the 230th SCP anomaly recorded under the SCP-Foundation's system of classification and containment of anomalous subjects. =Specifications= SCP-classification: Euclid Sequence *Previous: SCP-229 *Next: SCP-231 Special Containment Procedures SCP-230 is kept in a secure room in Site-██. The room must have a controlled ventilation system so that air exiting the room can be properly filtered before it reenters the regular ventilation system of the complex. SCP-230 is to be given anything he requests that does not violate standard procedures for SCP containment. The door is set to automatically lock every time it closes and can only be opened from outside the room. Personnel entering SCP-230's room must wear a full HAZMAT suit with its own oxygen supply. Personnel exposed to the air in SCP-230's cell or who come in physical contact with SCP-230 or any of SCP-230's bodily fluids must be contained and held for observation for no less than one month. Personnel still exhibiting symptoms from SCP-230 after one month are to be terminated. If personnel are cleared by on-site staff after a month, they are then to be transferred and forbidden contact with SCP-230. Due to recent events, subjects that have been exposed and cleared by staff are required to undergo regular psychological exams. If upon exam the personnel exhibits any of the traits shown in document 230-4436b, the personnel is to be terminated. NOTE: Subject has made several escape attempts utilizing personnel exposed to SCP-230. This represents a low threat due to the fact that exposed personnel are usually impaired; however, personnel will become violent in order to stay in SCP-230's presence. =Description= SCP-230 is a male Caucasian with a lean build and gaunt appearance. SCP-230 is 185 cm (6 ft 1 in) tall, 68.04 kg (150 lbs), and appears to be in his early thirties. He wears bright clothing and prefers the colors pink and yellow. SCP-230 is a very cheerful individual who appears to be incapable of negative emotions. SCP-230 secretes a chemical similar in composition to heroin from his pores. The chemical has been named Compound-230. Once secreted from his pores, it evaporates immediately and contaminates the air around SCP-230. Compound-███ seems to be effective in as little as thirty parts per million in gaseous form. When inhaled, Compound-███ causes extreme euphoria in subjects. Analysis on Class-D personnel under the effects of SCP-230 indicated they had dopamine levels greater than five times of what is expected during sexual climax. Subjects express impairment similar to the effects of heroin. Subjects become willing to comply with any request SCP-230 makes provided it does not involve leaving SCP-230's presence. Compound-███ is present in all of SCP-230's bodily fluids. Exposure is possible even by contact with SCP-230's skin. Exposure to the compound will result in immediate addiction. Withdrawal symptoms are extreme and have a thirty percent mortality rate. Symptoms include: loss of appetite, tremors, panic, vomiting, diarrhea, irritability, dementia, insanity, blindness, and hemorrhaging, though symptoms vary from subject to subject. Symptoms typically last for around two weeks before subsiding. The symptoms appear to be determined by how much of Compound-███ the subject is exposed to. Subjects that ingest any of SCP-230's bodily fluid (i.e. saliva, blood, etc) have a mortality rate from withdrawal of 100%. SCP-230 was found in an apartment in █████████ with twenty people acting as his servants. SCP-230 seemed to be actively attempting to limit the number of people he exposed. Several bodies of exposed persons were found on the premises. When questioned about them, SCP-230 replied, "Things were getting crowded, so I had to ask a few of them to stop breathing." SCP-230 appears to be under the effects of Compound-███, but doesn't seem to be impaired by it in any way. Attempts to alter SCP-230's mood have proven ineffective. Use of various drugs known to cause depression only resulted in SCP-230 producing more of Compound-███ and thus were ineffective. SCP-230 is a very friendly individual and will candidly engage in conversation with any personnel. SCP-230 is unaware of how or when he began secreting Compound-███. When questioned about his past, SCP-230 replied that he has been secreting Compound-███ as long as he can remember. Addendum 230-1 Class 2 personnel researcher ██████ ███ was accidentally exposed to Compound-███ during research. ██████ ███ was detained and sent to treatment for the duration of withdrawal symptoms. After one month, ██████ ███ was released after being cleared by medical staff. Two months later, ██████ ███ was found trying to break into SCP-230's containment area. ██████ ███ reacted violently and injured several personnel before she was detained. ██████ ███ was terminated after examination, and precautions have been made to prevent further occurrence; see document 230-4436b. Document 230-4436b EXPUNGED Category:SCP anomalies Category:Euclid (SCP classification) 3